1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for use in a personal computer, server, or industrial host computer and more particularly, to such a cooler that allows the user to adjust the position of the fan module conveniently after installation in the mainframe of a personal computer, server, or industrial host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller are becoming the key words for electronic instruments, including personal computers. Electronic instruments of new generation use sophisticated semiconductor chips or devices that release heat during operation. For example, an advanced personal computer uses a sophisticated CPU (Central Processing Unit) and GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) for processing any of a variety of data. These electronic devices release much heat during operation. The amount of heat energy released by these electronic devices during operation may be relatively increased subject to their operation speed. The working temperature of a CPU is normally at about 60˜95° C. In order to keep normal working of the CPU, GPU and other heat-releasing electronic devices in a computer or electronic apparatus, heat must be quickly carried away. Various coolers have been disclosed for use in computers and electronic apparatus to dissipate heat. FIG. 8 shows a prior art cooler used in a server's mainframe A. According to this design, the cooler comprises a frame bar A1 transversely mounted in side of the mainframe A, and a plurality of centrifugal type turbofans B installed in the frame bar A1. Each centrifugal type turbofan B has an exhaust hole B1 for output of a turbulent flow of air toward a specific electronic component part inside the mainframe A. This design of cooler is still not satisfactory in function. Because the centrifugal type turbofans B are affixed to the frame bar A1 at predetermined locations and because different models of electronic devices (CPU, chip, interface card or hard disk drive) have different arrangement and specifications, the exhaust hole B1 may be not accurately aimed at the respective heat source, thereby lowering the heat dissipation efficiency. Further, during operation of the centrifugal type turbofans B, produced currents of air may carry heat energy away from one electronic component part to other area inside the mainframe and heat energy may be accumulated in one corner inside the mainframe around other electronic component parts, causing the electronic apparatus unable to function normally. Further, because there are many component parts inside the mainframe A around the frame bar A1, it is difficult to mount/dismount the centrifugal type turbofans B with a hand tool, complicating the cleaning or repair work of the centrifugal type turbofans B.